kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2015 Event/@comment-26309928-20150413212012/@comment-16545476-20150414091615
First I have to remind you that your fleet is still quite weak if we're talking about the normal standards of challenging events, so just do your best and you don't have to feel frustrated if you can't clear all the event maps. Just enjoy the event and have a good time, don't put too much stress on yourself over it and learn what you lack in the event, you still have a long way to go. What you can do to prepare for this event (I'm assuming that you're going to pick easy mode): DD: The main problem with your DD fleet now is three of the six (Murakumo, Hibiki, Fubuki) need high remodel levels (70), and I don't think you can level them all to remodel standards in such a short time period. So just concentrate on getting Shigure to Kai Ni standards, she'll help a lot. On the other hand, don't forget to grind Shimakaze and your other DDs to a reasonable level. 40 is barely safe for easy mode if you don't have the time and resources, though 50 is recommended. CL: Ditch Isuzu Kai. I'm not saying she's useless, but she's not as flexible as the other CLs because her Kai Ni form can't be equipped with seaplanes. You'll find her useful after you have a main fleet of CLs, but now just put her aside. Usually Jintsuu Kai Ni is the best choice when it comes to picking CLs, but considering the short time period you have right now, you could consider grinding for Naka Kai Ni (her remodel level is only 48) and use the statwise extremely strong Nagara and Kuma as your spare CLs. Don't underestimate Nagara and Kuma, apart from their HP, these two have the status of a Kai Ni CL and is a favorable pick if you don't have time and resources to spare. You can save Kiso and level her after the event since she'll turn into a CLT later, so I wouldn't be putting her in the CL department. CLT: You're good to go.....these two are practically the only CLT you'll use in the game anyway. CA: If you don't have the time, just level Takao, Atago, Tone and Chikuma to Kai standards and make do with what you've got. These four are solid CAs by themselves. Though statwise they'll lose to the Myoukou class Kai Nis, I'm not going to give you the false impression that you still have time to level all four of the Myoukou class CAs to Lv65 and up. So the next reasonable choice for you at the moment is Takao, Atago, Tone and Chikuma. But that doesn't mean you don't need to consider your fleet composition after the event, you'll be needing some adjustments later. CAV: At least grind the two to Lv40~Lv50. I'll just make the assumption that you don't have enough blueprints right now and you're unable to level Tone to Lv70 in 10 days. So focus on Mogami and Mikuma and use them as your main CAV fleet. BB: Kai Ni your Kongou and level up the other FBBs as long as you can. They'll be serving as the main core of your fleet for quite a while and even in future events so it's never a bad thing to invest on. You can consider to put Musashi aside first because I doubt that there's anything that's out there that really requires Musashi to kill in easy mode. On the other hand, remember to level your Mutsu a bit more. The Nagato class BBs are the second most powerful BBs in game (tied with Bismarck drei, both have their pros and cons), so it's not a bad idea to put some effort into them. The drawback of Musashi is her extremely rediculous costs and with all that preparation you're facing at the moment, she'll just get in your way right now. She's a good and strong battleship, but she's not the battleship you should be focusing on right now. BBV: In the long run, the Fuso sisters are wiser investments since they have great Kai Ni forms. But if we're talking about making do with what you've got and we don't have any blueprints to spare, Ise and Hyuuga are the better choices statwise. Though we never saw much use of BBVs in prior events, I can't garantee there won't be events that need them in the future. So for now pick the Ise sisters, and Kai Ni the Fusos later when you have blueprints. CV: Keep on doing what you're doing, you're on the right track. Though it's recommended to grind Hiryuu and Souryuu to Lv77 and Lv78, just do what you can and keep on going. CVL: Excellent chioces, but add in the Chitose sisters. They're fast ships, so if there's navigation requirements that's got to do with the speed of your ships, you'll have some better flexiblities in fleet deployment. SS: They're solid, don't worry. And last but not least: Do you have enough equipments? Planes, Type 3 shells, 91AP shells, radars, these are all important equipments that you should stock up for the event. You'll be needing a number of them during the event so you should consider developing them before hand.